Heritage
by QuixoticQuest
Summary: SEQUEL TO FALLEN KNIGHT. Hapes has fallen and the allies of the Jedi are slowly dwindling in numbers as the Galactic Alliance tightens its grip. With no sense of who can help the Jedi or their allies in the present it is time to turn to their ancestry for answers. EU AU from NJO. A/T, J/Z, H/L, and OCs.
1. Introduction

**A/N- Hey All! Here is the introduction to the first chapter of "Heritage" (don't worry, this intro won't count as the actual second chapter posting for the week-I'll have that up soon enough).**

**WARNING: THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR ALL PREQUELS.**

**Thank you so much for being patient and sticking with this series. *****Bows***

**Please enjoy and as always feedback is welcome! **

**-Don ^_^**

* * *

**Title:** Heritage: Book 2 of the Jedi Heritage (formerly Jedi Mastery) series.

**Type: **Extremely AU. Set post NJO and contains references to the following series: YJK (Young Jedi Knights), JJK (Junior Jedi Knights), NJO (New Jedi Order), and The Jedi Academy Trilogy by Kevin J. Anderson.

**Rating:** M (For violence, language, and some mature concepts). Some themes, such as suicide and death will be explored in this story. If you are not comfortable reading this, please refrain from flaming and simply do not read the next chapter.

**Notes:** To be fair I am once again warning readers that character deaths are common in my work and that I do **not**, for personal reasons, write slash and I don't usually use non-canon pairings (except in the case of using OCs).

**Associated Stories (*= To be written later):** **Prequels: 1.** Somewhere Out There. **2. **Pathways***** **3.** The Namesake Trilogy**:** 1. Namesake 2. When it Begins Again and 3. Life and the Force.

**Future Sequels: **The Jedi Heritage Series: 1. Fallen Knight 2. Heritage 3. Masterstroke 4. In Full Circle Phantom Empire Series: 1. Dynasty 2. Order of Chaos 3. Shadowmaker. 4. Heir of the Mask (All other stories related to this series are on TBA status).

**Summary (to recap and expand):** Hapes has fallen and the allies of the Jedi are slowly dwindling as the Galactic Alliance tightens its grip. With no sense of who can help the allies in the present it is time to turn to their ancestry for answers.

**Main Pairings: **A/T, J/Z, H/L, Wynn Fel/James, and Kirk/Natie.

_DRAMATIS PERSONAE (Note: These Statuses are for how the characters stood at the end of Fallen Knight) _

***= OC**

**+ = Killed in the Namesake Trilogy**

**! = Killed in the Heritage Series**

**#= Missing or Unknown Status**

Han Solo- Male Human

Leia Organa Solo- Female Human

Anakin Solo – Jedi Knight: Male Human

Tahiri Veila Solo- Jedi Knight: Female Human

Kam Solo- Padawan: Male Human (Infant)

Jacen Solo - Jedi Knight: Male Human +

Tenel Ka Djo Solo- Jedi Knight: Human

Valin J.D. Solo*****: Male Human (Child)

Rose "Rosie" Tenniel Solo*** **- Female Human (Child)

Miko Reglia- Former Dark Jedi: Male Human

Wynn Fel- Member of the Chiss Royal Family: Female Chiss/Human

James Oldresk***#- **Jedi Apprentice: Male Human

Former Major General Jagged Fel- Member of Chiss Royal Family and Military: Male Chiss

Baron Soontir Fel: Member of Chiss Royal Family: Male Chiss

King Janisor Kel*** **- Leader of Chiss Space: Male Chiss

Grand Admiral Cem Fel- Leader of the Third Empire's First Fleet: Male Chiss

Kirk Dekim*****- Jedi Master: Male Human

Natasha "Natie" RendersDekim*- Former Bounty Hunter: Female Human

Nokir Kel***+** - Prince of Chiss Space/Bounty Hunter: Male Chiss

Brookes Renders***+** - Bounty Hunter/Former Doctor: Male Human

Jesse Veila*****- Fallen Knight- Male Human

Synthor***+ **- Male Sytar

Uldir- Sith: Male Human

Xillanor*** **Force Potential/Bounty Hunter: Male Unknown

Zekk Zahn- Jedi Knight: Male Human

Jaina Solo Zahn- Jedi Knight: Female Human

Luke Skywalker - (Former) Grand Jedi Master: Male Human+

Mara Jade Skywalker- Jedi Master: Female Human

Ben Skywalker- Jedi Trainee: Male Human

Kyle Skywalker* **#**- Male Human

Corran Horn- Jedi Master: Male Human

Zana Horn (Infant)*****- Female Human

Jysella Horn **#**- Jedi Knight: Female Human

Mirax Horn: Female Human

Henry Horn***-** Jedi Knight: Male Human

Matek Karrde*****- Smuggler: Male Human

Grand Admiral Gallender J. Bel Iblis*****: Fleet Admiral: Male Bothan

Claus Neros*****- Jedi Master: Male Human

Wedge Antilles- New Republic General: Male Human

Adrock Antilles*****- Former New Republic Captain: Male Human

Tionne Solusar- Jedi Historian/Knight: Female Human

Kam Solusar Jedi Master: Male Human

Lowie- Jedi Knight: Male Wookiee

Edo*****- Padawan: Male Unknown

Kashaa*****- Diplomat: Female Wookiee

S'yon K'tar*- Jedi Master: Male Bothan

Kobacca "Kowie"*****- Warrior: Male Wookiee

Kyp Duron- Jedi Master: Male Human

Lloyd Duron*****- Jedi Trainee: Male Human

Souyra Duron*****- Female Human

Korsk Deris***- **Former Chief of State: Male Unknown


	2. Passing Fields

**Chapter 1**

**Passing Fields **

A/N- Greetings! So here is the first chapter of Heritage: Book 2 of the Jedi Heritage Series.

I am currently in the process of applying for jobs at bookstores (so fingers crossed for that) and trying to figure out my future plans in terms of Grad School. I am pretty sure I want to go to Grad School for writing/publishing (no surprises there, right?).

More on that later because I'm going to get to the story now!

Toodles,

-Don ^_^

**WARNING: There's some foul language starting early on in this chapter, so be warned. **

* * *

Fear was a funny thing. Even when one knew what one was afraid of, it would still become a driving force because they wouldn't let go of the fear or face it.

This blonde haired woman had become her fear and therefore was as formidable a force to reckon with as any.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" The man said, his voice strangled with desperation. She slammed her boot down on the chair next to the table, causing the man to jump.

"If don't hear the truth on those lips," She said but didn't finish her sentence. The man's imagination would fill in the necessary blanks. He had the misfortune of crossing paths with her as she scoured the galaxy in search of James. He was a freighter who was carrying armor parts. But now he was tied up to a chair in the darkened confines of a warehouse, the boxes and roar of machinery masking his cries and the entire interrogation as she questioned him.

"Please, they just hired me to deliver things, I don't know what they wanted with the cargo!"

"Shouldn't you ask what was in them," She asked, "In case it was illegal?" She saw the sweat trickling down the man's temple.

"I… I asked, but they told me I didn't need to know," He swallowed when his words were met with cold silence. She stood up and walked around, thinking for a moment. That did seem like a Galactic Alliance stunt.

"Where were you supposed to deliver it?" She demanded. The man shook his head.

"I can't tell you!" He glanced around, hoping that someone would hear his yells. She slammed the table to get his attention and then pushed herself up on the edge of the table, legs dangling as she glared right into the man's eyes.

"Listen to me, You Clueless Fuck," She snapped, "I'm know bullshit when I hear it and you're full of lies." She lightly tapped his cheek with her knife. "If you deliver your cargo and you let me come with you, I won't contact you ever again and I'll see to it that you never get connected to what I'm doing. Are we clear?" He bit his lip.

"W-who are you?" He stammered. She smiled and he felt a shiver run through his entire body. "Why do you want me to take you to the drop off?"

"Wyn Fel," She said. "And you're currently what's standing between me and rescuing the man I love."

The man looked fearful for a moment and then nodded and to Wyn's surprise said, "What can I do to help?"

* * *

"Once more." Kam lunged, the training stick meeting his opponent's and he disengaged to stab hard, knocking his opponent back a few paces.

"Well done! I think we're done for the day." Kam lowered his blade and saluted his teacher. He observed the age lining Mara Jade's face. She appeared older every day that the war went on and took more friends and allies from them. She sat down on the bench and looked around the training facility. The walls were padded, punching bags, humanoid looking targets for practicing, and lining the walls were shelves filled with various training devices for Jedi and their allies.

Kaashyk had been turning into one of the few remaining outposts for the Jedi and their allies to retreat to after battles. The wookiees had worked on building defensive structures like bunkers, towers, and turrets, and training facilities to prepare for the attacks that the Galactic Alliance launched every so often when they felt so inclined to exercise their destructive muscles.

"You're very skilled with the blade, Kam," Mara said with an approving nod at her grandnephew. "I'm sure Tahiri will be pleased to know your training is coming along nicely."

Kam nodded. He knew that it was one less thing for Tahiri to worry about if he was being trained by Mara and that left Tahiri to take care of her current duties as one of the commanders of the Rebel Alliance fighting against the Galactic Alliance.

She had become a stern and focused leader as soon as it had become clear that finding out where The Galactic Alliance had taken Anakin was fruitless. That was nearly five years ago.

Kam Solo was eleven years old and as tough a Jedi apprentice as any. When he wasn't training with Mara he was sparring with his best friend, Nina. The two were as inseparable as they had been since they were kids.

" Aunt Mara!" She looked up as the door to the facility opened and Jaina Solo entered. She was dressed in Rebel Alliance uniform designed by the old Rebel Alliance members, it was a reddish brown with orange loops on the shoulders and Jaina's had orange stripes to indicate her rank: Captain. She was a leader of one of the many X-Wing fighter squads and like her father before her, she was a skilled pilot, and Mara could tell those years spent fighting in the Yuuzhan Vong War had well prepared her niece for the grueling battles that took place in space.

"We've located a squad of Galactic Alliance fighters, headed this way" Jaina said. "Xillanor is with them." Mara jumped to her feet as quickly as her body would allow.

"Then we'll give them hell," She said.

"I want to go too." Jaina's eyes turned to her nephew's eager eyes. She saw so much of Tahiri's stubborn determination in them, yet Anakin's desire to fight the good fight shone even brighter in his words. "I'm as good a fighter as you are, Aunt Jaina."

Jaina smiled, ruffling his hair, "I know you are, Kam. But your mother doesn't want you out in space."

"It's because it's Xillanor, right?" Kam asked. Jaina saw that he knew the answer even if she'd decided to try to lie to him.

"Yes," Jaina said, her voice hard and pained. Mara's eyes rested on the younger woman. She was so strong, but there were times when Mara could see how hollow and broken her heart was after all the losses they, as a family, had been through.

"Dad fought him, why can't I?" Kam insisted. Mara felt the fear emanating from Jaina. They had worked so hard to keep Kam from running off and getting himself hurt or killed and to keep the hopes of building a new Jedi Order someday alive. But he was a Solo, the son of two Jedi, and clearly more astutely observant than they wanted him to be at his age.

"Because you'll be killed the moment you fly out in a ship," All eyes turned to the doorway. Tahiri was there, in her own flight suit with her helmet tucked under her arm. "Xillanor knows you're important to us and he'll strike where he knows it'll hurt us the most."

Kam watched as his mother nodded to Jaina and the two exited the building, stopping only for Tahiri to say, "Aunt Mara, please make sure Kam gets to one of the safety bunkers."

"I will," Mara said, placing a protective hand on her grandnephew's shoulder. As soon as the door closed, she turned to look at Kam. "Well, let's go find a bunker, shall we?"

Kam nodded reluctantly. "Your mom just wants you to be safe, Kam."

"I know," The boy said quietly, "But I wish she'd let me help out the Alliance." Mara chuckled as they walked out of the training facility and down the dirt path towards the mass of bunkers in the distance. They were hidden by the trees and towers filled with wookiee archers and turret towers with laser canons kept watch over the tiny bunkers. Inside each bunker was enough food, water, weapons, ammo, and other supplies to last for months.

They arrived at the bunker and Mara nodded to the Rebel guards standing outside, blaster rifles slung across their shoulders. The Sytars had helped design some of the weapons as well as equip each soldier with body armor. They had been an invaluable asset to the fight and were steadfast loyal to the friends and family of Anakin Solo.

Vua Rapuung had continued to hold his oath to protect Tenel Ka's children to the letter and he could be seen standing watch outside the door to their room in the bunker. Rebel Guards lined the halls and were rotated every few hours to give them rest. The door to one of the rooms opened and a young girl exited, looking up as she saw Kam.

"Kam!" Nina ran over to her friend and hugged him. He returned the gesture, letting go only slightly to look at her. She was wearing a Sytar designed vest and her face and clothing were covered in dirt and she had some scratches on her cheeks,

"What happened?" He asked.

"Small skirmish," She said with a shrug, "We were out supply hunting and some troopers attacked." Kirk came up behind her, placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"She put up a good fight, hit a few of them herself," The pride was evident in his voice though the idea of his daughter being in the middle of a firefight seriously scared him. Natie was thoroughly upset and gave him another one of her famous lectures on fatherhood.

Kam clearly agreed because he shook his head at her and grabbed her hand, "Come on, I'm getting you cleaned up." She could only shrug at her father as she was led away. Kirk sighed and zipped his flight suit up the rest of the way.

"Ready?" Natie asked, coming up behind him. She too was wearing a flight suit. He smiled.

"Always," He kissed her and nodded to Mara. "Hold down the fort while we're gone?"

"You know I will," She said with a grin. The two were then gone. Mara felt the silence fall. So many of the people remaining here were the children of the Jedi or Rebel Alliance who weren't old enough to see battle, yet some already had by the sheer nature of their lives.

She sighed deeply and then went to one of the supply closets to get some rations.

Back in the small infirmary Kam was administering first aid to Nina while she told him about the attack, "And then Dad just took them all down with his lightsaber. It was amazing!" She smiled giddily, "I can't wait to get my own lightsaber so I can fight too."

He finished dabbing at her face with a wet cloth and then cleaned her cuts with a bacta cleaning swab before putting a bacta bandage on each of the cuts he found, which turned out to be more than just on her face.

"I can't believe your dad let you go on a storage raid," He said, his face creasing with a mixture of frustration and concern. Nina shrugged.

"He thinks I'm old enough to learn what the world's really like," She tried to peer into her friend's eyes. "You're not thinking about your dad again, are you?"

He shook his head. She clicked at him in disapproval. "Don't lie, it won't work on me." That brought a smile to his face. There was little she couldn't read on his face or through their bond.

"I just wish my mom believed in me the way yours believe in you," Kam admitted. Nina thought for a moment. She knew that every since Anakin was captured that Tahiri had made every effort for Kam to be sheltered and in the process was driving him to the brink of overload of bunker fever and never getting out to test his skills.

"Maybe they do," She said.

Kam scoffed a little at that, "No, mom just thinks I'll die the moment I set foot outside of Kashyyk."

Nina brushed stray bangs from her face and when an unruly one remained she blew it out of her face with a short puff of air, "And that's wrong?"

"No, but I can take care of myself," Kam replied plainly. Nina sighed. This was going to go in circles so she dropped the subject. She knew Kam well enough that she knew he thought about his father more than he let on. Kam was a introspective person, he liked puzzling through things and trying to figure people out. He'd been so much trouble as a child to bring up after Anakin disappeared because he wouldn't take vague answers as a final explanation. He wanted the whole story, he wanted all the facts, and he wanted to figure everything out.

But Nina knew that not everything worked that way. She knew that not everything had a cut and dry answer. He was practical and extremely observant but she was the one who actually understood the emotional rationale behind Anakin's family's decisions.

She had no doubt that Tahiri was frightened for her son and if Nina wanted to admit it, she'd say she did too. Nina had only heard stories of Xillanor's terror based exploits, the way he kept his control over people through manipulation of the mind and heart. He seemed to understand both very clearly and he never seemed to negate one for the other the way past villains. He understood the need to both exercise literal control over the galaxy through massive armies and fleets but also through terror.

Vader and the Emperor seemed to pale in comparison to the extent that Xillanor would go to in order to accomplish his goals. Vader had a past, connections and family. Xillanor was a faceless and so far, history-less person. He had no past that the Rebels could actually research and anyone who got close enough to actually try to assess him as an opponent were all dead, captured, or too terrified to try again.

This is how the Galactic Alliance was winning the war. Xillanor and his forces were terrorizing everyone into hiding and then he would go out and hunt people down.

Kam looked at Nina then, a grin spreading across his features. "Do you want to build a lightsaber?" She blinked.

"Build a lightsaber? Kam, we don't have the supplies to do that here and Mara won't let you out of the bunker."

"Who said we were going to ask her," Kam's eyes glinted with mischievousness. Nina was never fond of Kam's ideas. They always seemed to get them in trouble. "Come on, Nina, think about it. If we build them, I can prove I'm capable enough to fight because I built my own weapon."

She knew the only way to dissuade him was to point out the obvious flaw in his logic, so she did, "Kam, your skills as a Jedi aren't the question. Xillanor is stronger than most of the Jedi Masters and our forces put together."

Kam frowned, "I think they're wrong. Xillanor may have killed people but even he has a weakness."

Nina's dry response silenced him, "Well, if you think you can outwit him now, go ahead and go. You won't get a second chance with him the way you do with me in sparring." He sighed and resigned to putting away the medical supplies. Kam reached for the remainder of the bacta patches he hadn't used when Nina's hand caught his wrist.

"You're one of the bravest people I know, Kam," She said, gently pulling him back to sit in the chair. "And I know you're stronger than a lot of the soldiers here, even some of the Jedi. But both of us…. Have seen people die…."

Kam nodded, "That's why I want to help. So less people will die." Nina rolled her eyes mentally at him. He still didn't seem to understand what she was trying to say to him. It seemed to be the one thing that he passed in his field of thoughts and visions.

"Come on," She said, letting go of his wrist and grabbing his hand. "I have some new drawings to show you."

* * *

Jaina clicked the com channel, "Team Sticks report in!" She had to grin at the nostalgia of the name. It was a nickname from a different person, another war, and from a time past. Back then Jacen was still alive. Back then he and Tenel Ka still hadn't admitted to their feelings, back then she and Zekk were still arguing about his past, and Uncle Luke was still alive.

All she had now were memories. She had a small picture of her family from many years ago in the cockpit of her X-Wing: Anakin was a young boy and she and Jacen were teens, Uncle Luke was still a new Grand Jedi Master, her parents were smiling at the family they had helped to raise and Aunt Mara was as tough looking as ever with no age lines.

"Stick One standing by!" She smiled at Zekk's voice. He had scared her countless times during the war, especially with his injuries so many years back when he got stabbed by the Hapan spear. She was sure he would die then and there and leave her behind just like Jacen, but Zekk had surprised her like he had so many times before.

"Stick Two systems are ago," The voice of Wedge Antilles still gave Jaina some hope. He was a skilled pilot and so was his son, but the young man was part of Kirk's squad, not hers.

"Stick 3," There was a pause, "I'm here and things are working. Can we go now?" Jaina always found Matek Karrde to be a bit rough around the edges in ways she couldn't understand. The smuggler reminded Jaina of her father sometimes though, which was a nice touch since she hadn't seen much of him since Corran reported the rescue mission was successful. He and his band of Jedi were running more covert operations that required their locations to be hidden. It just so happened that Han and Leia were with him with they needed to disappear so they were now floating around somewhere, trying to find ways into the Galactic Alliance that could help the Rebellion to bring them down.

"Stick 4 here," Lloyd Durron's voice came through in a firm but subdued way. The young man was as sweet a person as anyone but he was hardened by his father's murder and later on by his mother's death in a Galactic Alliance raid that blew up the bunker she was in.

Then there was Stick 5, the last member of Jaina's squad, Ben Skywalker. Like his fellow squad members, he was young and had suffered many losses during the past four years or so. The hardest was Luke's death but he had been on the frontlines for long enough to see many young Jedi killed right in front of his eyes.

Jaina knew what haunted him. It was the same thing that probably scarred Nina, Kam and any of the other trainees who were on Yavin 4 two years ago when the Galactic Alliance had raided them and taken over the planet. "Stick 5 standing by."

"Okay, let's go," Jaina said and her X-Wing shot forward with the other five ships flanking hers. They flew into the already chaotic fray of lasers and some skeletal remains of destroyed X-Wings and Galactic Alliance fighters floating through space. She maneuvered around one of them and then fired at the nearest fighter. It was a direct hit to the engine and the fighter exploded, sending metal shrapnel spiraling in all directions.

"Stay together, Stick Team," Jaina said. All five ships responded with affirmatives. She saw Kirk's team weaving in and out of the fire fight.

"Stick Leader here," She said, "Team Brookes, what's your status?"

"Brookes Leader here," Kirk's voice came through. "We're all still hanging in there. But we could use the back up."

"Roger that, Brookes Leader," Jaina said, "We'll cover you. Sticks Team fall in!" She ordered and the X-Wings all flew in behind her as they approached the battle. Once in range, five Galactic Alliance fighters pulled away and began opening fire at their team.

"Incoming!" Jaina pulled to the side, flipping and then shooting down an enemy fighter. The flames hissed as the metal burned. A blast ran across the nose of her X-Wing and she swore before returning fire.

"You okay, Sticks Leader?" Zekk's voice came through. She could feel his concern through the force but he still followed protocol and didn't use her name on the com channel.

"I'll be okay," She replied. "We need to find Xillanor. Cover me." Zekk felt fear in the pit of his stomach but fell in behind Jaina. He was just as afraid of the bounty hunter as the rest of their crew but he knew that if they could get a shot at killing him now, it would be a huge victory for the Rebellion.

They reached a tighter group of Galactic Alliance fighters that were more angular and thus more agile. The whizzed around like flies to the X-Wings and rattled the hulls of the X-Wings.

Jaina looked around, she had a feeling Xillanor was nearby. Her ship shook violently as two G.A. Flies struck her ship. Two red lights went off in her cockpit and she cursed and fired at the two Flies, striking one but missing the other as it came around for another strike. It paused and then fired. Jaina frowned as she saw the ship's blast. It was a tiny projectile, unlike the normal laser blasts. Her eyes went wide then and she quickly grabbed her joint stick, jerking the ship halfway out of the missile's path but it ripped through most of the hull before it exploded, taking most of Jaina's tail with it.

"No!" Zekk roared. He had broken radio silence and he froze as he saw the dark ship rising from behind the mass of G.A. Flies.

The gloved finger moved over the trigger as Xillanor locked on and then he fired. Red, orange and yellow glows blurred his vision through his viewport but he saw the floating debris of the X-Wing and felt satisfied.

**To be continued…**


	3. Ode to the Lost

**Chapter 2**

**Ode to the Lost**

_A/N- Sorry for taking so long to update. I've had a mix of things distracting me: job applications, life, family stuff, and writer's block to name a few. _

_I am happy, however, to say that my girlfriend has offered to make drawings for the cover art for this series. No promises on the date for that to happen, but it should be awesome. _

_I am also planning to draw some artwork of the characters at some point. Keep an eye out for that on my DA (see my profile for the link)._

_Cheers,_

_-Don ^-^_

* * *

_The screams wouldn't stop. It was a mistake. _

"_Why the kriff did she go?" Kam could hear Kirk saying. "I don't get why she thought that was a good idea."_

_Another scream ripped through the hallway of the med center. Natie shot Kirk a warning look as she jerked her head down the hall to the silent Zekk. He was sitting up against the wall, sweat plastered his dark hair to his face and his flight suit was mingled with blood and burn marks. He hadn't even gotten the worst of the blast they were caught in. His eyes looked sunken in and dark circles lined his features. _

_He hadn't slept since Jaina was brought into the ICU._

_The fleet of Galactic Alliance fighters came out of nowhere. The fighters in front had been hit the worst. Jaina had insisted on being in the front. _

_The door creaked open and he looked up. The wookiee doctor slowly approached the man and growled as gently as a wookiee could to the dark haired young man. His head shook and he hid his face in his hands. _

"_No, no," He sobbed. _

_The doctor looked up hopelessly at the others. It had been a horrible fight for all of them._

* * *

Xillanor grinned in satisfaction. He had finally squashed another one of the annoying bugs that were the rebellion's leaders.

As another piece of debris floated by, he felt the grin slide from his face. It wasn't an X-Wing like he thought. It was a piece of a R-Flier. The R-Flier was a new class of ships that was under development in the Galactic Alliance and bore a distinct resemblance to the X-Wing for strategic reasons. He was certain that the R-Fliers were not in use yet, so who…?

His jaw set.

"R-Flier! Stand down!" Xillanor was furious. His hands shook and he was certain he was going to throttle the pilot first chance he got.

The filtered voice only served to piss off the bounty hunter even further, "You know, Xillanor, there's a fine line between taking control and taking on personal vendettas."

"We've given you far too long a leash," Xillanor snarled.

"Nothing you do will curb me," The voice calmly responded, "Except death. And you will never kill me."

"Don't be too sure," Xillanor said coolly. There was an amused chuckle on the other end.

"By all means, choke me from across space. But the moment you do, Uldir will destroy you."

Xillanor's mouth half curled into a bemused livid smirk, "Blackmail? I didn't think you'd stooped so low."

"What you don't know about me, will most certainly kill you someday, Xillanor." With that the com channel was disconnected and the other ship hobbled its way into hyperspace.

The bounty hunter turned his attention back to the debris. It had finally cleared enough for him to see that not only was the entire rebel fleet in tact, but most of his squad was destroyed.

He would have to discipline the R-Wing pilot severely. It was almost a kindness that Uldir didn't know about the pilot's end of this incident. The wolf ship turned around. He signaled a retreat to his comrades and soon they were gone.

* * *

Jaina opened her eyes. One second Xillanor was there, about to shoot her and the next she saw an unfamiliar ship fly in front of hers and take the entire blast on its hull.

How was that even possible? She didn't have long to mull over the mystery before she was almost pummeled by the com channel buzzing with Zekk's obviously concerned voice, "Jaina! Are you okay?"

She sighed. Zekk seemed unable to keep com channel silence at this point. It was a little overboard but because it was Zekk she somehow found it more endearing than anything else.

"All systems go," She sighed into the com channel. She could feel his relief flooding through their bond. It was his concern that had almost gotten her killed however. And she would need to address that as the leader of their squad.

"Let's head back to base," She said over the general com channel. "All ships follow my lead." She steered her ship slowly around before hitting the hyper jump switch. Soon she was slowly descending and then was on firm ground minutes later.

As the other pilots arrived, she noted Zekk approaching her, removing his helmet as his eyes scanned her, clearly looking for any sign of injury. "We need to talk, Zekk." She said quietly. Something still unnerved her about his now shorter hair. He'd cut it shortly after the dark incident that happened after they arrived on Kasshyk. It was one of their first missions and he hadn't stopped her from taking an unnecessary risk. He had blamed himself and cut his hair in penance.

She had felt it wasn't exactly what some would call a true penance, but it was a symbol that the old Zekk was slowly ebbing away. He'd lost his sense of adventure and humor. His face was lined with the rough short stubble of a beard he'd grown out of lack of care for shaving and his eyes held more fear lately than anything else.

They stepped off to the side. "You broke com silence." She said bluntly.

He stared coolly back. "I'm sorry that I actually worry enough to have a reaction."

Jaina nodded but continued to hold him in a stern gaze, "This is about what happened back then, isn't it?" Zekk bit down on his lip and then flitted his eyes around hesitantly.

"I don't think that's relevant."

Jaina snorted, "It's completely relevant. Your outburst almost killed me. Which, if I'm not mistaken, is the complete opposite of what you want to happen to me."

Zekk's jaw opened slightly and he shut it, frowning. "Yeah, I don't want you to die, what of it?"

Jaina sighed. "You need to be prepared for that to happen. We can't stop the Galactic Alliance forever. Or even if we do defeat them we might not be there to see it happen."

Zekk stared at her. He couldn't believe he was hearing this out of Jaina Solo's mouth of all people. She was one of the most confident and driven people in the Rebel force. Yet here she was saying he needed to be ready for her to die?

"Are you saying I should accept that if you're going to die I shouldn't stop it?" He seethed. She shook her head.

"No. But if there's a chance letting me go will help others to get away, you need to let that happen."

"Like hell I will," Zekk snapped. "Since when do you talk like that? Where's the confident Jaina I used to know?"

Jaina didn't even smile at him. She simply looked sadly at him, gently placing her hand on his arm. "Same place the Zekk I used to know is. I think we both lost ourselves that day."

Zekk could feel himself crumbling at those words but held it together. "We're still ourselves." He paused when she didn't respond. "Right?"

Jaina looked out at the forest. Kam and Nina were out among the trees, laughing and running under the watchful eye of Mara. "I think we need to give it a rest for a while."

"What?" The word barely made it out in a devastated sigh of disbelief. Jaina shook her head.

"I don't even know who I am anymore, Zekk," She said slowly, barely meeting his eyes. "And I don't think you do either."

"Jay, please," Zekk said, his voice cracking.

"I need time away," She said. "I need you to give me some space to find who it is that I am again." Zekk couldn't manage a response. He was too busy clenching his jaw and averting his gaze to hide the tears that threatened to surface to respond. Jaina didn't wait and only managed to say, "Sorry." Before she headed off.

Then Zekk broke down.

* * *

Wyn looked over for what seemed like the umpteenth time at the man she'd taken hostage in order to find James. It was odd that he'd agreed to help her, knowing what he did about how cruel the Galactic Alliance was when it punished traitors.

Yet this man was helping her. She'd not even cut him, merely scared him into thinking she would actually hurt him. Wyn wasn't fond of violence, but she'd found that certain people only responded to fear.

It terrified her that she could use all this to her advantage. At least she was still able to remain herself. Many had lost themselves to rage, grief, pain, and loss throughout the war against the Galactic Alliance.

"How come you agreed to help me?" Wyn asked. The man looked up at her, his eyes speaking volumes of stories yet silently resolute in keeping them under the surface. She hadn't seen it before, but the man had age lines on his face and graying hairs curving around the tips of his ears. He was young, but the war may have taken a toll on him as well. She couldn't be sure what his real story was. Unlike her Jedi friends she couldn't just read into someone's mind or thoughts to get her answers. Even then that was a very intrusive and unethical way of figuring someone out.

"This Galaxy only knows loss. It takes courage to seek out something that isn't driven by grief or pain," He looked at her, his eyes kind, but filled with a trembling hurt. That much she could see. While the rest of him was calm, his eyes held every ounce of pain he'd been through, desperately grappling to keep it there.

"That's it?" She asked, making some adjustments on the dashboard as the ship cruised through open space.

"That's not enough for you?" He blew a derisive sigh through his nostrils. "Here I was trying to be eloquent." Wyn raised an eyebrow at the man. He was a curious one to be sure.

"It's strange to hear anyone say that these days. It's a positive outlook," Wyn replied quietly. "People die every single day. What makes you think that I'm not already conquered by the loss?"

He smiled at her, "Because you're still out here braving hell to find the person you love."

She turned her attention back to the dashboard. "Fair enough."

"How come you're out here on your own?" Wyn gave the man a searching look, to which he just shrugged and leaned back in his chair, arms folded behind his head.

"I needed to be able to come and go as quickly as possible, too many people draws attention," She replied simply.

"Ah," the man said, smirking smugly, "Stealth. You're quick witted. Though wouldn't that make me a liability?"

Wyn turned her eyes coolly back on him, almost bemused in her flat tone, "Do you want to be one?"

He lost the smirk and waved his hands in dismissal, "No, I was merely curious. You obviously want to work alone so why bring me along?"

She snorted irritably, "As I said in the warehouse, you have information I need. Once you've served your purpose-"

"You'll dump me off at the first stop?" He asked. She looked at him, almost feeling sorry for him for a second. The guy didn't do anything wrong. Though he did work indirectly for the Galactic Alliance.

"Necessary precautions," She said, shrugging. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"You know, you remind me of someone," He said, narrowing his eyes, as he looked her over, frowning as though puzzling through a haze of thoughts.

She didn't turn this time but kept her senses acutely aware of his words as he spoke. This man was strangely safe seeming, yet he seemed far more knowledgeable of the world than he let on. Those were the deceptive types of people she tried to avoid having contact with.

"Who's that?" She asked slowly, her thoughts going to the blaster at her hip. She could draw it and dispatch the man faster than he could say "Kriff" but she was interested in the new information. Cursing her curiosity she braced for his explanation. This could easily be a trap.

"I'm not sure you'd know him," The man said. She heard the rustle of clothing and the low creak of the floor, indicating that the man had stood up. Her hand went to her blaster and she whirled her chair around, her blaster drawn and was on her feet, staring the man down.

He was there, his hands up, but in his left hand was a sword, and he was clearly not making any moves to lower his weapon. "Who are you?" She demanded.

"The man you reminded me of is Kirk Dekim," The man said. "We crossed paths a long time ago, but I remember he was probably around your age when he set out on a lone quest of revenge."

Her eyes darkened at the mention of her friend's name. She'd heard some stories about Kirk's dark quest before he'd met Natie, but she didn't realize how young he'd really been back then.

"Who are _you_?" She repeated, not taking her eyes off him for one second. He grinned. She trained her blaster on him but in seconds she lost sight of the man and she soon found herself holding slightly more than the butt of her blaster. He had cut the top off. She flinched as something cold touched her skin.

"Don't move," He ordered, "I am an expert swordsman. Kirk was the only man to ever best me." She didn't move. "Follow my instructions and I may let you live. Disobey and I will kill you."

* * *

Kam smiled in satisfaction at his lightsaber. It was a simple one, but he had spent all day on it. Upon completion, he had slipped quietly around collecting supplies. He grabbed a Sytar vest, helmet, blaster, ammo, ration packs, and any other supplies he could find without being detected.

He stowed all his supplies under his mattress and waited until it was dark enough that no one could see him as he made his way out of his room in dark clothing. He pulled his facemask up over his nose and mouth, and pulled on a dark cloak.

His training with Mara had taught him how to stealthily tread around without being heard. There were guards about the place, but he was quiet enough that they barely were aware of the sounds of the doors opening and closing.

Once outside the bunker complex he made his way into the trees and set down his sack for a moment while he adjusted the rest of his supplies securely into place.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Kam drew his blaster and immediately directed the nozzle at his opponent. In the darkness he could barely see the outline of his cousins, Rose, and her older brother, Valin. Valin may have been the one to notice Kam's absence, but Kam was sure Rose was the one who actually demanded something be done about it.

She was a stickler for rules. It got on Kam's nerves plenty. Especially since the precocious nine year old liked to speak her mind more than he believed she should. Valin wasn't about to let her out of his sight, but he did seem exasperated from the vibes Kam could feel from him through the force.

_Sorry, Kam, _Valin sent to his cousin through the force. The other boy sighed but shrugged in response.

"I'm leaving to fight the fight no one will let me fight," Kam replied, the words pouring out faster than he could formulate an eloquent sentence. Rose looked un-amused.

"Babbling like that will get you nowhere," She said bluntly. "You should at least sound confidence and articulate. Also, that sentence was redundant." _Redundant? _Valin thought, _How did she even know words like that?_

"Kam, we all know you want to fight, but this isn't a good idea," Valin said, shooting his sister a warning look. She tended to say things in a less savory way than he did.

"I'm not asking either of you for your opinions," Kam replied simply shoulder his bag, "I'm going through with this."

"And then what?" All eyes turned. Kam felt his defiance falter a little at the fear and concern he sensed from his best friend. Nina was there, her eyes on him, and she wasn't about to let him go without getting an answer.

"I'm going to find my father," Kam said flatly. That got Valin to look at him sympathetically. Both Valin and Rose had grown up without a father and Anakin had been the closest thing they'd experienced to that before he vanished.

"Go."

"What?" Two other voices chimed incredulously. Rose stepped in front of her older brother.

"You're just going to let him go?" She demanded. Valin looked at her and gently put his hand on her head.

"You were too young to remember what it was like losing dad. I barely remember it either," He sighed. "But it's important to make sure we keep what family we do have together."

"Exactly, so what about him going off to force knows where help keep our family together?" Rose demanded. Valin smiled painfully.

"Because that's where his family is," Valin said gently, "His father is what's keeping the family apart." He then steered Rose away. "Take care of yourself, Kam. And may the force be with you."

Kam nodded, "I will and with you." Valin ad Rose then walked away, leaving Kam with a surly Nina.

"I hope you know, Kam Solo," She said, "Just how peeved I am at you for waking me up at this unholy hour for a suicidal mission."

Kam shrugged his pack further up his back and then began walking towards the ships, rolling his eyes. "Duly noted."

* * *

Zekk was stuck in the midst of the past. The horrific memories of the night when things had begun to unravel for him and Jaina flashed through his mind. He had seen many horrible sights in his life, but none as terrible as seeing Jaina so distraught, so defeated.

Her face was sunken in grief, her eyes red and the dark circles underneath showed the wear the last days had taken on them. She was completely and utterly gone.

That night he had lost a child and without knowing it, he had lost Jaina too.

**A/N- I know this is really dark, I promise to post some fluff soon. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
